Shinobi
by redflash 2008
Summary: : A Naruto x Boku no Hero Academia Crossover Fanfiction. Naruto is born in the same dimension as Midoriya and Co. As fate might have, he is quirkless. Naruto is then taken uder his wing by a professional hero and trained in the art of swordsmanship. Naruto trains himself hard and gains abilities that will help him surpass those who were gifted. Will he be able to do so or not?
1. So! It begins!

**Shinobi**

 **Summary** **:** A Naruto x Boku no Hero Academia Crossover Fanfiction. Naruto is born in the same dimension as Midoriya and Co. He also like is quirk less and also is orphan. Swordsman Naruto. Naruto will be as powerful as Rock Lee In the beginning.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I want to own both Naruto and Boku no Hero Academia, but sadly do not so yeah both of them belong to their respective owners Masahi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi respectively. Oh! And also I borrowed certain concepts **(more like the moral outlooks)** from various other anime/manga. They will be present in the story in a more subtle way. That too I do not own.

 **Author's Note** **:** Rating it ' **T** ' just to be safe as it may contain violence. My first story so It will never contain Lemon and also I am not great with the romantic genre.

 **CHAPTER 01**

 **It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China with the birth of a "Luminescent baby". Shortly, similar phenomenon popped up all over the world. The trigger of these events newfound powers was never determined. But as time progressed what was once extra-ordinary became ordinary…. ….and "DREAMS" became "REALITY"! Of the planet's population, around 80% have developed unique abilities, or "INDIVIDUALITIES" called – Quirks! We have entered a new age – a society of superhumans!**

It was around 9:30 pm. A small boy around nine years of age was running frantically down an alleyway. His small face smeared with mud and blood from little wounds here and there. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but they were not of fear, rather they were from the pain and stress he was feeling from all the beating and running.

Earlier today he was to searching for food when he came across this restaurant selling delicious smelling Ramen. He was mesmerized by the delicious scent of the food and the overall look of the store which exhibited aristocratism at its peak. "Shoot, I could never eat at such a good place", thought the boy. But the food was too delicious to be ignored. "Well no one would ask for money if they don't see me", the boy thought with a cunning smile. Although, to a hungry a boy even rotten bread and water was delicious. So, when he saw that the restaurant is negligent about security around its rear entrance the boy decide to take the chance and steal a quick snack. Being a so called, **"Street Rat"** he was quite skilled in breaking and entering.

So he snuck in and stole some food, but as he leaving, someone spotted him. "So, what do we have here? HUH! A little rat trying to steal I see. What do you think you are doing BRAT! RETURN WHAT YOU'VE STOLEN THIEF!" yelled the chef as he started chasing the little boy. He has just rounded the corner when a rod made contact with his head. His baggage got thrown and spilt all over the road. Soon other people came to do ' **JUSTICE'** to the thief who dared to steal a little to survive. Somehow the boy managed to escape the rain of kicks and punches. And began running.

His head was throbbing with pain, his legs were screaming for mercy. He finally saw a ray of hope. A sharp dark bend to the right. He took his chances and dashed into the alley, but it was a dead end. Soon the savage screams of angry hooligans came beyond the entrance of the alleyway. Never in his life has the boy cowered in fear, because at very early age he had realized that if one is afraid he/she is as good as dead. But now with a sense of impending doom he started to cower down in fear.

"Well at least he should've had a quirk fit enough for his job, but I guess his luck ran out." cackled some old corny from the back.

"Please don't hurt me!" the boy pleaded, but he was met with cold, hateful and merciless stares.

"You know kid, you should've never messed with us. What do you think, HUH? You lousy little brats will steal from us and we'll allow that." The man laughed maniacally.

"That inviting open door, we laid it as a trap. For the past few days of our food was being stolen, so we decided to catch the thief red-handed and teach him a lesson. Guess we found our culprit!" he looked at his companions with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

But all his fun was ruined when he looked back at the boy and saw that a man was standing in between him and his gang.

"Ganging up a little hungry boy, some MAN you are!" said the man spitefully. Others were not able to make out who the stranger was but they very well knew that they shouldn't mess with him. Still their leader mustered up the courage to speak up to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, messing in our business? What? Are you trying to play Hero! Well it ain't gonna cut here, get the hell out of here!".

"Well, you see I am not trying to play hero." grinned the stranger, "I am a HERO!"

With that he dashed forward and knocked out the entire gang by hitting them with the hilt of his swords. One man recognized him, "YOU'RE YOU'RE **Star Sword** the pro hero who wields three swords, the practitioner of the ancient Kenjutsu style **Santoryuu** …GAHHHHH" exclaimed a man before he was knocked out.

"Yeah so what?" Star Sword said emotionlessly. Having made sure that all of impeding danger has been taken care off, he returned to the child, who was still cuddled in fear.

"Why did you steal? You know it isn't the right thing to do." asked the man.

The boy rubbed his tears away and said, "I was hungry. I have not eaten in for many days. What do you expect from me?"

The man sensing the pain behind the words decided to let the matter go. He looked up at the night sky, remembering some memories he had long suppressed to the back of his mind.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto", he answered tiredly, fatigue dripped from each word he spoke.

"My name is Suzuki Ryuota. Nice to meet you kid."

Ryuota took the boy with him to his headquarters, and fed him to his heart's content. After taking him home, Suzuki Ryuota a.k.a **Star Sword,** made a detailed observation of him for the first time. Naruto was a nine year old. His body was quite small for someone his age. He had sun kissed blonde hair spiking out in all direction. His eyes were cerulean blue and were as deep as the ocean. He was fair with a little bit of tan. But, his most notable feature were three whisker like scars on both his cheeks. He wore a black T-Shirt with red whirlpool insignia in the front. He had a half-sleeve orange hoodie draped over the shirt which was missing its front chain and was torn in places. He worn a light blue shorts with navy blue track lines and wore casual sneakers which were almost falling apart. The boy was sure going through a lot. Although Ryuota was not the most sensitive guy in the block, this was still bothering him a lot.

"Kid, why didn't you protect yourself from the crowd. You got to have some type of quirk, right?" asked Ryuota.

Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look and asked," What's a Quirk?"

Not expecting such a weird question, Ryuota tried to explain the best he could." Well you see a Quirk is sort of some superpower that you are born with, and by the age of three or four you are able to manifest it.", explained Ryuota.

Naruto returned a blank stare.

"Do you have any unique abilities? Like flying, super strength, jumping great heights, super speed, controlling elements anything like that?" asked Ryuota.

"No, I guess." replied Naruto.

Ryuota realized that Naruto could one those few who are born without any quirk. He is so called **QUIRKLESS**.

"Well this is a problem then." thought Ryuota. He could not just leave the child to fend for himself.

'Maybe I can take him in.' He looked at Naruto and observed him again. "Hey Kid, where are your parents?"

"I don't know", answered Naruto.

'That seems like a problem, if I leave him on the streets he is going to be picked on again. Also he might develop criminal tendencies.'

Naruto was looking around with curiosity. Now there are two things one should know about Ryuota. One he was old. He was already planning his retirement from active duty. Two he was too kind-hearted. He would practically take anyone in if he thought that the other person was in need of help. Three he was goddamn rich. Working for so long as a hero has its own perk. Back in the day becoming hero was quite easy for young people as there were not so much restrictions. Being a hero for over forty years has helped him to accumulate huge wealth. Unfortunately he never got time to start a family as he thought it would be too risky. Instead he decided to open a dojo where he would teach students the ancient art of sword fighting and maybe one pass over the art of Santoryuu to someone eventually.

"You have a nice house oji-san" said little Naruto.

'Well it wasn't quite flamboyant as the Todoroki estate or the Yaoyorozu estate, but it isn't too shabby either.' Ryuota thought.

"You like my house?" Ryuota asked Naruto with a little smile.

"It is awesome!" Naruto replied.

'Well I still haven't found someone who could inherit my fighting style. It won't be too bad if I try and train this kid. But, I have to take things slow. Allow him to prove to me that he is worthy enough to be my student.'

"Well if you like my house, you can stay in it." Ryuota said.

Hearing this Naruto's eyes gleamed with joy.

"But there are conditions that you need to follow. One you will get into a school and start studying. Two I have few rules and regulations. You will need to follow them by the book. Three accommodations these days isn't cheap, so you will need to pay me by helping me out with everyday chores."

Although Ryuota sounded like an asshole when he set that last condition, it was for Naruto's own benefit as he needed to learn about being responsible. Not every time in his life will he find people who will help him out just out of the blue. No, reality is harsh. He will have to earn everything in his life.

"So, do you agree to these conditions, kid?"

"Of course oji-san!" Naruto said wit his hand raised.

'Hmm, well that was easy' Ryuota thought.

 **A/n: And cut. Well, this is my very first attempt to write a story, so please guide me through this. All of your support will encourage me too improve and continue my work. If you find any mistake, no matter how small it is please point it out. If I get enough support I will try to update every fortnight or earlier. So please support me and my work. Also please review my Disclaimer so that I am not charged with plagiarism. This is redflash2008 checking out.**


	2. A New Friend

**Shinobi**

 **-redflash 2008**

 **Summary** **:** A Naruto x Boku no Hero Academia Crossover Fanfiction. Naruto is born in the same dimension as Midoriya and Co. He is quirkless and orphan. Swordsman Naruto. Naruto will be as powerful as Rock Lee In the beginning.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I want to own both Naruto and Boku no Hero Academia, but sadly do not so yeah both of them belong to their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi respectively. Oh! And also I borrowed certain concepts **(more like the moral outlooks)** from various other anime/manga. They will be present in the story in a more subtle way. That too I do not own, they belong to their respective owners.

 **Author's Note** **:** Now as of everyone's present age: (only the major characters and the OCs)

1\. Naruto Uzumaki: 9 years

2\. Suzuki Ryuota: 52 years

3\. All Might: 38 years (His age has not been mentioned till now so I will go with the common fan theory that he is in his 40's,so I am assuming he is 45 and deducting 7 years to match up with the present timeline of the story.)

4\. Izuku Midoriya and all other UA students: same age as Naruto

Extremely sorry for this late update. I really had a bad year, but now things are returning to normal. So finally I am able to concentrate on the story. Now, here is the new update!

" **SPLASH!"** came the sound as Ryuota poured a bucket of cold water over a sleeping Naruto. Naruto was jolted out of his sleep. "What's the matter Jiji why are you waking me up so early in the morning?" asked Naruto still rubbing his eyes. It has been six months since Naruto started training under Ryuota Suzuki, a.k.a **Star Sword**. He is currently in his bed wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black boxers. He was drenched and was still half asleep. "Learn Santorryuu! You can't even get up on time. Kid you need to go a long way before you can learn santorryuu." "You suck! Jiji" said Naruto rubbing his sleep away from his eyes.

Soon, both Naruto and Ryuota were both in their training uniform. Ryuota was dressed in a white gi with a black belt fastened around his waist and bandages wrapped around his hands and legs. Naruto was dressed in a white gi that would fit his small frame. Both were carrying wooden boken with them. "All right kiddo from today onwards your life is going to be hell. Every day you wake up at 6:30 am start off with warm ups, continue over to weight training and then move on to sword training. After that you will go to school, complete your homework, eat and then go back to sleep. You will continue this schedule until I tell you to stop or decide that it is necessary to modify. Understood!" Naruto gulped after hearing all this. 'Will I be able to follow through?' he thought. Naruto got enrolled in Masegaki Grade School. Every day he would spend his time between training and school. Although he was not exactly an honorary student, he wasn't bad either. Although Ryuota still used to get a lot of complaints from Naruto's teachers of him being rowdy and unruly. He would often prank the teachers and other students who would try to bully him. Time passed as Naruto spent his days happily. Why shouldn't he be? He had friends who he could play with and share his thoughts and feelings, in Ryuota he found not only a teacher, but also a father. All in all things were looking good for the young man.

 **THREE YEARS LATER:**

One fine day we see Naruto returning home from school. He was quite tired. This academic year was quite hectic for little Naruto. Well a twelve year old kid shouldn't be called little anymore, but by god's grace or curse he is still little. Now Naruto roughly stood at 4'8'' or 149 cm, which was quite short for a kid his age. But one shouldn't be fooled by his small stature as not only has he got a sleek and slim athletic body, he has grown quite strong. He can hold his own against older men in unarmed fights. Not only that but those three years of weight training has also made him faster. So while crossing a small park he saw a group of kids who were around his age were bullying a girl, who also seemed to be around his age. He decided to ignore the event as he was already knee deep in trouble with all the periodic pranks that he plays. Getting into a fight will only worsen his situation. But then he heard something that really pissed him off.

There are many few things in this world that can make Suzuki Ryuota anxious. One was the constant thought that he may not be able to save innocent people in need. The second one… well the second one is his IDIOT son getting caught by the police. Apparently his 'highly trained' son lost his cool, if he had any, and went on a rampage and beat up three junior high school sophomores. Not only that but when one of the son's parent came stop them, who also happened to be a police officer, got his nose redesigned with punch of justice by Naruto. So right now he was heading to the police station. When he reached there he saw his son sitting beside a girl his age. The said girl had bright pink hair tied up with a red scarf. She had beautiful emerald eyes that had guilt written all over it. She was wearing a beautiful green dress but by the looks of it, she too was part of the scuffle. "OYE! CHIBI, what the hell were you thinking, ha? Are you trying to get into all sorts of trouble again? How many times have I told you to keep your temper in check? Why don't you ever listen to me you BRAT! In reply Naruto only pouted and refused to answer. "Ano, Ojii san, if someone was to blame it would be me. It was because of me that he got into trouble. Please forgive him.", pleaded the little girl. By the looks on her face Ryuota knew that she was being honest. But the problem still pertained. So he decided to not to jump to conclusion and allow Naruto to narrate his side of the story. "Alright kiddo tell me what really happened? These guys here aren't telling me the entire story, so I would like to hear it from you." His tone had softened a little bit.

"I was walking through the park when I saw those guys bullying her. I tried to walk away but then they started calling her poor and a thief. If anything I know just because someone is poor, it doesn't mean that they will be thieves. That accusation pissed me off so I beat them up.", said Naruto calmly.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

"Oye! What did you call her?", Naruto seethed angrily. The boys turned around and looked at him with annoyance. "Hey, kid don't try to meddle where you don't belong." saying this the boy who seemed to be the leader tried to push off Naruto. What he got in returned was beautiful view of the blue autumn sky and shearing pain of falling down his spine. Seeing their leader's downfall, the teens got flabbergasted and decide to activate their Quirks. The result was no different, as one received a combination of a straight kick to the stomach, followed by a straight jab and finally finished off with jumping roundhouse kick. The last one was the worst receiver of the bunch as he had his own Quirk which was somewhat similar to super speed turned on against him. He was swiftly grappled by Naruto, and then using his body as a pivot and using the teen's momentum propelled him towards a park bench.

Hearing the commotion in the area a police officer came by to see what happened. HE was shocked to see that his beloved son and his two friends thoroughly beaten up. He got angry and tried to get a hold of Naruto, but all he received was punch to his face.

( **End Flashback)**

"That was the gist of what happened." said Naruto still pouting. HE was swiftly knocked on the head by Ryuota. "What's the matter JiJi why are you hitting me? Are you so mad that I got into a fight?" Naruto said rubbing his head. "Listen Naruto I did not hit you because you got in the fight. I hit you because you thought of walking away from a scenario where you can help someone in need. If I ever hear you falling into such a dilemma I will hit you again you idiot!" Naruto just stared at the old man with his eyes wide. He was right why it took time for him decide whether help someone or not. He put his head down in shame. "Well what's done is done lets settle this matter and go home. Hey little girl where do you live?" the little girl looked up at her being called out. "I live by the Mustafisu Railway station in a little Shack with my parents. They are both at their work so I was returning home alone." Ryuota thought for some time and said, "Well I think you should come to my dojo and I will make sure you return home once your parents are home." The girl looked a little happy with that offer. She happily agreed. Soon after finishing the paperworks they headed towards their home. "Say young lady, I totally forgot to ask about your name in all this debacle. So what is your name? I am Suzuki Ryuota and this is my son Uzumaki Naruto." "My name is Sakura Haruno" chirped the young girl.

 **And cut. Well, this is my very first attempt to write a story, so please guide me through this. All of your support will encourage me too improve and continue my work. If you find any mistake, please bear with it as I will try to rectify in the next chapter. If I get enough support I will try to update faster. So please support me and my work. Also please read the Disclaimer carefully so that I am not charged with plagiarism. This is redflash2008 checking out.**


End file.
